


里卡多先生你有喜啦

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Max, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Dan, 孕车, 是潘卡, 是潘卡但是tag不让我这么打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Daniel怀孕了。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Kudos: 9





	里卡多先生你有喜啦

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 令人放飞自我，雷文看个开心  
> 这篇车有点畜牲因为我自己写的时候已经不太带脑了，不要追求符合人设了，潘卡潘卡潘卡再说很多次

Max 抱着肩倚在墙角听不清房间里模糊的交谈，只有几个词零星从门缝里掉出来。

“放弃职业”？

“连锁反应”？

“生命危险”？

血液一下冲到了大脑，Max 没有忍住拧开把手，房门“砰”地一声砸在墙上，敲出一个灰扑扑的洞。就算是这样的动静，也不足以引起房内两人的注意，他们板着脸各有所思。

“Daniel！”Max 半蹲在了躺椅边，他的手碰到 Daniel 时有些刺痛，但很快又握紧了，“怎么了？”

从夏歇期结束之后，情况已经持续了快有两周，Daniel 的身体出现令人担忧的状态。在常规运动的时候头晕乏力，不断的夜醒导致注意力涣散。每当 Max 问起的时候，Daniel 总是含糊其辞地敷衍过去，他们的对话变得越来越简短。为什么那时候不再用心点？Max 恨不得穿越回去揪着自己的领子质问。

起初是争执，再是漠然，直到这件事假装被遗忘，却又像一道挥之不去的透明墙压迫在两人之间，扼得无法呼吸。Max 觉得他明明已经耐心地道歉了千万次，为他所做错的，甚至是为他没有做错的，但是 Daniel 的回答永远只有同一个。

“你没有错，是我自己想离开，这个决定不关你的事。”

这他妈说的叫什么话？要不是 Max 还残存一丝理智，他也许就会把信息素充斥在房间里每一个角落，再强逼着 Daniel 按照他的想法来——Daniel 是他的Omega，他的每一个决定都应该关 Max 的事。

可是 Max 可笑的自尊心让他点点头，听起来不属于自己的声音在喉咙口酸涩地打了个转：“祝你好运。”

人的一生总有这么几件需要忏悔的事。

“说话啊！”Max 转过头，向队医拔高了声音。“他病了吗？”队医后退了一步，向 Daniel 投去询问的眼神，似乎是不确定自己能透露什么。

到了这个时候，该不会还有人以为他们两人真的只是普通的队友吧？

Daniel 半天终于回过神来，他与 Max 十指紧扣在一起，低声的话语听不清楚：“没事……不小心……怀孕……也不是……”

可能 Max 再也不会有这样的体验了，像是有人先把他丢进了冰窖里，冻僵的大脑跟着那个词嗡嗡地发疼。等他总算喘上气的时候，一股炽热的羞愧把他吞噬，他的耳尖红透了，打结的舌头只能说出不完整的半句话：“可是我们已经很久没有上床……”

“啊？”这倒是一个陌生的声音，从房间的另外一头传来，队医在意识到了什么之后，无措地来回踱了两下步，最后决定默默离开了房间。

现在只剩下他们两人了。

“哦……”Max 努力地开动着他已经快要宕机的大脑，“是夏歇前最后一站那天？”

那些宣传海报是怎么说的？无保护措施的性行为，害人害己。看来还是 Max 这一代接受的教育不够深刻。

“不用担心。”Daniel 清了清嗓，他这会表现得镇定多了，只是手指无意识地抽了一下，“因为发现得比较早，如果明天去做手术的话，我只会错过一个周末。万一有什么排斥反应，也最多不会超过两……”

“手术？”Max 站了起来，在他思考之前已经脱口而出，“你不想要他？”

诡异的安静沉淀在空气里，Daniel 困惑地看向 Max，他突然被问得哑口无言。 Daniel 想回答是的，他们之间的关系早已岌岌可危，很快时间就会冲淡这场短暂的激情，一切随着赛季的结束画上句号。在摩纳哥的冬雪中亲吻告别，再辗转各自踏上新的旅途。

想到这里，Daniel 被标记的腺体隐隐发疼，那时动听的誓言却已经不太记得了。“Max，你还年轻，不应该被什么东西束缚。这是难以想象的责任，我们都没有准备好。”Daniel 想不起上次和 Max 有这样认真的交流是什么时候的事，冷战的日子把折磨和煎熬无限地放大了。

“我不觉得他是束缚。”

Max 坐到了 Daniel 的身边，他钻进了 Daniel 的怀里，用力地抱住了 Daniel 的腰，可是又像想起什么瞬间着急地把压在肚子上的手撤开。

Daniel 安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，再多的解释都被藏进了收紧的拥抱里，Max剖开他的真诚放在白炽灯下一览无遗。

两人的体温挨在一起，熟悉的温暖想让人落泪。

“他不是‘什么东西’，Daniel.”Max 嘟囔着，呼吸轻轻喷在颈边，语气像是一只受伤的兽，“我可以从现在开始准备……问题是你想留下他吗？”

大概是有人悄悄把时钟拨回了那些痛苦的回忆之前，Daniel 在这个依偎中，点了点头。

电话铃声从那天起就没有停过，可能连手机公司的客服都不比他们两个人忙碌。五花八门的人打来向他们询问、谩骂、商讨、规劝，但 Max 比 Daniel 还要坚定这次的选择。

他已经差点失去一次 Daniel，就算是蠢到家，也该知道好好珍惜重来的机会吧。

Max 在阳台上挂断了第无数个的电话，把拉门甩得很大声。

“其实，你可以不用一起……”Daniel 坐在餐桌前，看着 Max 疲惫地把手机丢在沙发上，他犹豫了一下，最后还是没有说完。

“但是我想，”Max 把 Daniel 吃剩的麦片碗拿过来，想了想还是挑出了所有巧克力麦片，只把泡到变了色的牛奶喝下去，用最平淡地语气说道，“我知道失去比赛对你有多重要，所以我希望至少能陪着你。”

这是能从 Max 这里听到最浪漫的告白了。

“没什么，我本来是想说希望你出去赚点钱，毕竟养孩子很花钱。”Daniel 别开视线，语调中是掩盖不住的笑意。

Max 被逗笑了，之前的郁闷也被丢到一边，他毫不客气地反击：“你在这段时间尽情挖苦我吧，每一条我都会记下来的。”

Max 坐在马桶盖上刷着手机，姿势与沉思者无异。Daniel 已经快要进入孕中期了，整个人重新活蹦乱跳坐不住，网上显示的症状他一样都没有——除了能吃。 Daniel 的身体素质确实比普通人要好上一些，但是他也未免太不需要关心了吧？ Max 给自己找了份直播的副业方便呆在家照顾他，而 Daniel 说得最多的就是“离他远点”，最近甚至发展到连被子也要分一床盖。

“情绪极端反复也是 Omega 孕期的身体变化之一”，Max 读到了这一行，摸了摸下巴若有所思。

“还要多久？”Daniel 敲门声很急，声音却满不在乎，“要是你还在打飞机的话，我就下楼去了。早就告诉你要买两个卫生间的户型……”

Max 把手机快速地塞进口袋，打开门捧着 Daniel 的脸亲了一口，嘿嘿地笑着： “你用吧。”

Daniel 摸了摸自己的脸颊，嫌弃地又往 Max 的 T 恤上来回蹭了几下：“你是不是顺便把水擦在我脸上了？”

Max 拽着 T 恤又贴回去，佯装认真的回答：“明明是你把什么擦在我衣服上了？”无意间碰到 Daniel 的肚子时，Max 眼神一沉，现在已经可见的起伏了。他的手悬在半空，就像 Daniel 的腹部是什么珍藏的展品，四周严实地围上了禁止触摸的标识。Daniel 拉着 Max 的手放在了自己肚子上，指尖传来柔软的触感。

“嗨。”Max 突然不知道怎么办才好，他弯下腰轻声打了个招呼，“很高兴认识你。”

Daniel 决定暂时不要破坏这副既好笑又可爱的场景。

起初的几次呼吸短促 Daniel 还不以为意，但是没有规律的阵痛越来越难以忍受。每次从深夜惊醒的时候，总是伴随着四肢痉挛的抽疼，他只能瘫在床上大口地喘气。Max 习惯睡得晚一些，Daniel 不想吵醒他，况且就算他醒来多半也无济于事

Daniel 只能等到稍微缓解后，抱着自己的被子坐到了客厅里，在沙发上慢慢蜷成一团，抹了把额头上的冷汗。他在靠枕的缝隙里摸索手机，想找点什么分心，指甲却无意刮到了一条拉链——是 Max 丢在客厅里的外套。Daniel 没有多想就抓了过来，把袖子绕在肩上，又把领口拉过头顶埋了进去。

所有的感官就被 Max 的信息素淹没了，Daniel 形容不上来这种气味，像是放了太多糖精的饮料，有点幼稚的甜味。Alpha 释放信息素在现代总被认为是不文明的表现，他们在赛季的进行中必须要定期注射气味阻断剂，以免信息素影响其他车手比赛。久而久之，Max 在他面前也养成了收敛的好习惯，Daniel 也从不去特意要求。

尽管这点信息素对 Daniel 什么也帮不上，但是他仍然迫切地汲取着每一丝气味，勉强克制住了想要大喊出声冲动。

在夜半醒来又一个人默默在客厅坐到天亮昏昏欲睡的日子渐渐变成了大多数， Daniel 开始习惯怎么去处理这个问题。虽然 Max 偶尔会抱怨找不到衣服，又或者奇怪 Daniel 犯困的次数增加，但都很快被 Daniel 笑着狡辩过去。

只是有一个罕见的雨夜，空调的冷气把房间吹得太冷，半醒的 Max 把手伸向床的另外一边，期待的温度莫名落空了。Max 一下坐了起来，着急地去摸床头的手机，打开了闪光灯照明。

“Daniel？”Max 走到了客厅，沙发上古怪地堆着一个半人高的身影，层层叠叠地织物里面发出了沉闷的回应。Max 悬在心口的慌张终于慢慢降落，取而代之的是不解。Daniel 感觉到身边的沙发陷了下去，被子的一角被掀开，一只冰凉的手钻了进来。

“请问，Ricciardo 先生，我能进来吗？”Max 的手在被窝里拍了两下，然后Daniel 捉紧了，他刚想笑的时候，撕扯般的疼痛就毫无预兆地戳了进来。Daniel呛了一下，最后变成了抽噎声。Max 立刻将被子翻开，台灯昏暗的光线下还有一些眼熟的衣服绕在 Daniel 周围。

“你怎么了？”Max 小心地把他剥出来，替他揉了揉肚子，“哪里疼？”

“没有。”Daniel 咬紧了牙说不出更多话，他的手指在 Max 的手腕上留下一圈深红的印。

Max 目光瞟向丢在地上的卫衣，突然明白了它们的用处。Alpha 的信息素是某种原始的遗传，为了交配和繁衍而存在，除了威吓和震慑，也可以短暂地麻痹神经。残留在衣物上的信息素只是千万分之一，但是 Max 现在知道怎么可以帮到 Daniel。

他把 Daniel 圈在怀里，用鼻子蹭了一下 Daniel 的腺体，轻声地安慰他：“会没事的。”

信息素在几秒内铺满了房间，头昏脑涨地撞进感官里，但却被 Daniel 最期望的安全感包围。他低着头沉默了很久，断断续续地才说完一句完整的话：“可以了……去，开下窗。”Max 没有移动的打算，他在 Daniel 汗涔涔的后颈上落下几个吻，过长的卷发搔过他的额头。

“Max……窗……”Daniel 挣扎着，呼吸变得急促起来，他把自己向 Max 推远了一些。Max 疑惑地眨了眨眼，起身开完窗翻身绕到另一边去看 Daniel 的表情，却发现他皱着眉，脸色潮红，眼神逐渐有些恍惚。

噢，那 Max 对现在这个情况就不是很陌生了。虽然他不太用自己的信息素，但不代表 Daniel 没有在他面前发过情。过度的信息素是催发 Omega 发情期的诱因之一，这段在性教育课本上标红了。

倒是从来没有人告诉 Max，怀孕的 Omega 也还会有发情期啊？

动作停顿的这段时间里，场面已经变成了一发不可收拾的地步。Daniel 的身上发出了好闻的香草味，他不停地用下身来回在沙发上摩擦，手指徒劳地向身后探去。Max 一把按住了他的大腿，又不确定要说些什么，然后鬼使神差地劝道：“别动了，结束之后擦破皮的地方会疼。”

“但我总不能……”Daniel 的声音也变得饱含邀请，一举一动都令人遐想。

Max 点点头，他把 Daniel 向自己拉近，手伸进了他的裤子：“我能帮你，过一会就好了。”连他都佩服自己惊人的意志力，叹了口气，把两根手指放进了已经湿透的小穴里搅弄了一下，Daniel 的腿不由得打了个战。

从两人关系恶化再到怀孕之后，Max 也太久没有见过这副光景了。他在浴室里对着墙壁撸的次数还不及他们之前的性生活频繁，也曾怀疑过自己是不是已经过了年纪。

感激此刻，Max 证明了自己的性功能仍然正常的同时，他硬得难受却不能说出来。

体液顺着手指淌下来，沙发坐垫上留下了一块湿印，纠缠在一起的信息素就连通着风却也变得越来越浓。Max 咬了一下舌头，想着过几天会收到因为邻居投诉的物业罚单来保持清醒。但是 Daniel 俯下身吻他的瞬间，把所有虚伪的冷静都打碎了。

他的动作迟缓而臃肿，却比任何一刻更加情色。Daniel 伏在 Max 身上，腿根夹着他的阴茎，漏出一两声轻哼，在 Max 作出反应之前，把性器没入了身体。

“等……”Max 来不及拒绝，Daniel 已经自顾自地上下摆动起来。他差点忘了发情的 Omega 有多蛮不讲理，又或许是 Daniel 也渴望着忘乎所以的性爱。

罪恶的快感前仆后继地涌来，Max 干脆选择闭上眼坦然接受。Daniel 按照他的心意满足自己，身体因为接纳久违的 Alpha 升温，透着不自然的红。发情的 Daniel 会放下平日里所有的腼腆，不在乎露骨的呻吟，没有节制地索取。

过去因为赛季时间的安排，气味阻断剂也有效地拖延了发情期，但在休赛的那段时间里，被压制的欲望在短短几天里爆发。两人几乎一睁开眼就要做爱，再以空掉的避孕套盒结尾

所以 Max 对于发情的回忆多半不太愉快，不是精疲力尽的午后，就是洗不干净的床单。

Daniel 又亲了一下 Max，显然是对他的走神有所抗议，加快了自己的速度。 Max 想开口说点什么，但转念扶住了 Daniel 的腿，配合他的动作以免痛觉回来的时候喊着到处疼。

没有缘由的奇怪念头使 Max 抬头把唇贴上了 Daniel 的胸前吮过，有些苦涩的味道冲进了鼻腔里，他又没有忍住再吸了一口。男性 Omega 不具备产乳的器官，只是分泌出类似的粘液来欺骗大脑。眼下的情形里，却只会让 Alpha 更加疯狂。

这场突如其来的性爱毫无章法，残留无几的意识被天性驱使。Daniel 的信息素比以前更加甜美，Max 的忍耐已经濒临极限，他在最后一刻抽身退了出来，做了个深呼吸。

Daniel 眯起眼追了过来，他故意把自己的腺体凑近，一只手圈上了 Max 的分身套弄几下。

“射在里面。”Daniel 一边重新骑上了 Max 的腰胯，一边挨着他的耳边低喃，“反正也不会再怀孕了。”

Max 照做了，他成结的性器抵着生殖腔射了出来，发情的热潮才缓缓退去。

第二天醒来的时候，Daniel 的精神实在好得过头。他起身拉开窗帘时，刺眼的阳光在床上投下一片阴影，Max 把被子蒙上了头低吼了一声：“别吵我，再睡一会！”

Daniel 走到床的另一边，把手伸进了被子里，拍了两下：“Verstappen 先生，我可以进来吗？”Max 过了很久才不情愿地撑开被窝，暖乎乎的身躯就跌了进来， Max 下意识地用手臂替他垫了一下。

“也可以考虑再生一个吧。”Max 把被子裹到对方身上，无害地笑着。 

“哈。哈。”Daniel 假笑，“你试试看。”

“这是邀请吗？你知道我英语不太好……Daniel，别出去嘛！不然怎么试啊！”


End file.
